


Introduction: Zeus

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus looks him up and down skeptically. "Scrawny," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction: Zeus

"This the kid?"

"Yup."

Zeus looks him up and down skeptically. "Scrawny," he says.

"He's tougher than he looks," John says.

"You know, I'm standing right here," Matt protests.

"You got a name, kid?"

"Most people tend to call me 'that punkass hacker McClane's fucking', but it's Matt, actually."

"Smart-mouth, too," Zeus says to John.

John sighs. "You don't know the half of it."

"Well," Zeus says, "get your asses inside, then."

"Is every introduction to your friends going to be like this?" Matt whines as they shrug off their coats.

John snorts. "This was easy. Wait'll you meet Holly."


End file.
